


as i whisper in your ear

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not that what they did was okay, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The others are unsympathetic but not hugely so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus is used to the trash.He's not used to Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 295





	as i whisper in your ear

**Author's Note:**

> written for CroftersGamer, with the prompt: "Angst? Angst.. Patton, Virgil and Roman just couldn't stand Remus any longer so he's forced to sleep in the trash outside, Virgil thinks it's where he belongs anyway. Logan is the only one who goes there to keep him company"
> 
> i had to make it a LITTLE comfort, i couldn't help myself

"You don't belong out here, you know."

Logan's voice shatters the silence, as Remus looks up from his splayed position in the trash can. He cackles, tilting his head back impossibly far, so far Logan hears his neck creak.

"Of course I do, Lo Lo!" Remus says, his voice as bright and thin as a razor's edge. "Where else would I sleep?" His eye shadow is smudged round his eyes, making him resemble a raccoon.

"A bed?" Logan suggests, carefully lowering himself to the step next to Remus and crossing his ankles. "I find that a bed or sofa are more customary places to sleep."

"For someone like _you_ , maybe," Remus snorts.

"What am I?" Logan asks mildly. Remus turns his head to look at him, his eyes glittering like a green-tinted kaleidoscope. 

"You know," Remus says, as if it's the easiest thing in the world. "Someone _normal_." His smile is sharp and crooked.

"You are normal," Logan says, blank, and Remus nearly howls with laughter, the splintered sound spiraling up into the cold glow of the moonlight.

"Oh, Lo Lo," Remus says, still chortling. He wipes his eyes and more eye shadow smudges, bruise purple and red. "That's funny. That's funnier than a nest of baby birds falling into a tractor."

"I don't see how either of those things are humorous," Logan says. Remus laughs again, but the sound is quieter, almost exhausted.

"You know why I'm out here," he says. "They want me out here. Roman told me himself. Go in the trash where I belong." He rocks the trash can, making the metal shriek. "Virgil thinks I belong here, too. He always has, I think. I _scare_ him. Scare Patton, too."

"Deceit doesn't think you belong out here," Logan says. Remus quiets for a moment, humming thoughtfully, before he shakes his head.

"No," he admits. "Do you?"

"No," Logan says. The air is nippy, the hint of wind a little too brisk, but he makes no move to go inside. "You deserve better, you know."

"Eh, I don't mind," Remus says, with a lackadaisical shrug. "The trash is kinda comfy. Wanna find out?"

"I'd rather not," Logan says. "If that's all right with you."

"Suit yourself," Remus says.

"You're more than intrusive thoughts," Logan says, after a while. Remus looks at him, tilting his head to one side.

"I know," he says simply. "Hey, do you think anything can be a dildo if you're brave enough?"

"Perhaps," Logan says, blinking. "You could make an experiment out of it, I suppose." He stands up and he can see disappointment fall over Remus, like a shroud.

"Come on," Logan says, extending one hand. "If the others have an issue, they can take it up with me. You can sleep in my room."

"Really?" Remus stares at his hand like he's never seen fingers before.

"Yes," Logan states firmly. Remus catapults himself out of the trash can, crashing into Logan and nearly knocking him over. When their hands interlock, Logan feels a surprising amount of warmth blossom in his chest.

The others are still in the living room as he leads Remus back into the house. He can feel Remus's automatic cringe, and it makes his shoulders straighten.

"I believe you have an apology to make," Logan says coolly. Roman winces.

"I- I didn't mean you should _actually_ go sleep in the trash," Roman mumbles. "I'm sorry." Virgil mutters his own apologies, Patton nodding along with every fervent word.

Logan supposes it's a start.

He still tows Remus into his room, pointing out the constellations on the ceiling. Remus's mouth falls open in awe.

"Tell me about them?" Remus requests shyly.

Logan can't help but smile as he toes off his shoes and joins Remus on the bed.

"This one," he says softly, "is Ursa Major..."


End file.
